Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by OperationKilljoy666
Summary: Alice, Edmund, and Lucy are living with their Aunt and Uncle and Cousin while their family is in America. Once it gets boring they are once again swept back into Narnia and Alice back into Caspian's arms. But when the time comes, she doesn't want to go back to the real world. (Sequel to Prince Caspian)
1. Chapter 1

While Edmund and Lucy went out to get groceries, I stayed at the house with Eustace, my annoying cousin. Kill me now. He was writing in his diary in his room with his bugs and other creatures while I sat in the room I shared with Lucy, throwing a ball at the wall and catching it when it bounced off.

"We're home!" Lucy exclaimed from downstairs and I smiled before letting the ball bounce past me.

I went down the stairs behind Eustace and saw Edmund sticking his tongue out at Uncle Harold.

"Father! Edmund's making faces at you!" Eustace exclaimed.

Edmund turned around and glared, and Eustace lodged a spit ball at my brother. I stopped Eustace from running up the stairs and Edmund came towards us, "Father! He's going to hit me!"

"Edmund look!" Lucy exclaimed and stopped him from punching Eustace.

Lucy held up a letter, "It's from Susan."

We went into Lucy and I's room and Lucy read the letter to us. Edmund stood up from beside me and looked at the picture on the wall.

"Mother hopes you don't mind another few months in Cambridge." Lucy finished, "Another few months? How will we survive?"

"If we're lucky." Edmund answered, taking the letter and sitting down again.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones." I said, and Lucy stood up, "Off on adventures."

"Well, they're the oldest ones and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund replied.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror and put her hair behind her ear, "You think I look anything like Susan?"

"Alice, have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked, looking at the painting.

"It's very Narnian looking, isn't it?" I replied.

"You should stop thinking of Caspian. It's unlikely you'll ever see him again. I mean, last time we were gone for two years and it was over a thousand there." Edmund stated and I slapped his arm. "It reminds me that we're here and not there."

"There were once some orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace said, walking into the room.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund said and Lucy held him back.

"No."

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked.

"It's my house." Eustace replied, "I do as I please. You're just 's so fascinating about that picture, anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund responded.

"It kind of looks like the water's actually moving." Lucy said.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all of those fanciful novels on fairy tales of yours." Eustace said.

"There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless." I replied.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort that are a hideous burden to people like me, who read books of real information." Eustace said and Edmund turned around.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." Edmund replied.

I ignored the two boys when I actually saw the water in the picture moving. And a water droplet spilled from the canvas. Then wind blew through my hair.

"Edmund." Lucy and I said at the same time.

"Edmund, the painting." I said when he didn't reply, "Lucy, guess where we're going?"

The ship got closer and Lucy grabbed my hand as water splashed onto us. Eustace looked at us then the painting, which had water spilling out of it and onto the floor.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "This has to be a trick. Knock it off or I'll tell mother!"

"Mother!" Eustace yelled and he backed against the wall, "Mother!"

Water was now pouring into the room, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop.

"I'll just smash the old thing." Eustace said and he lunged for the painting and took it from the wall.

"Stop!" We yelled and Eustace now had the water coming onto his face

"Put it down!"

He dropped it and water was filling the bedroom quickly and we now had to swim to breathe air. The four of us went underwater, and I looked up and saw sunlight. I swam to the top and we were in an ocean.

"Edmund! Lucy!" I yelled.

"Alice!" I looked over and saw Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace.

A shadow covered my wet form and I looked up and saw the ship from the painting heading straight towards us.

"Eustace swim!" I yelled and swam away from the boat.

"What's going on?!"

Waves crashed onto me and the air was swept away from my lungs. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was brought upwards. I started kicking until I heard a familiar voice,

"It's okay. I got you."

I turned around and the person's hands wiped my hair and the water from my face and I looked to a person I thought I'd never see again,

"Caspian?"

"Hello." He smiled.

I looked and saw Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy still swimming, "Guys! Its Caspian!"

They stopped and looked back at us and three other men grabbed them while Eustace was freaking out. Caspian and I swam over to the ship and we were brought upwards to the deck. Caspian got off first and helped me off the swing thing and I smiled up at him before kissing his cheek. Then they brought up Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace.

I looked around, smiling.

We were back in Narnia. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

A man came over and draped a blanket over my shoulders, "Thank you."

He nodded before disappearing back into the crowd and I saw Edmund and Lucy with blankets as well.

"That was thrilling." Lucy commented.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we started walking,

"I have no idea." Lucy and I answered before Edmund called his name.

He smiled and walked over to my brother and wrapped a blanket around him, "Edmund, great to see you again."

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"No." Caspian answered, "Not this time."

"Well, whatever the case, we're glad to be here." I said.

I heard Eustace scream and I groaned. I forgot about him. We turned and saw Reepicheep on top of the screaming boy. Eustace threw Reepicheep in front of us.

"Reepicheep." Lucy smiled.

"Your Majesties." He bowed.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Reepicheep replied, "But first, what are we going to do about this- this screaming antelope?"

Eustance got up on his knees and pointed at Reepicheep, "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep replied.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It talked!" Eustace exclaimed.

"He always talks." A sailor said.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian joked.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep replied.

Eustance started yelling about how he wanted to go home, "Perhaps we can throw him back." Reepicheep suggested.

Edmund seemed to think it over and Lucy swatted at him, "Edmund!"

Our cousin went over to some laughing sailors, "I demand to know where I am right now!"

"The Dawn Treader! The finest ship in Narnia's Navy." A minotaur answered Eustance and he fainted.

The minotaur turned to Caspian, "Was it something I said?"

Caspian smiled before going over to the steps and facing everyone, "Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just, Lucy the Valiant, and Alice the Imaginative. The Kings and Queens of Narnia."

All of the sailors on board bowed to us. We were led below the ship to get dried off and into clean clothes. Once we were finished, Caspian brought us to his study. I saw Susan's horn sitting on a small shelf, and above was a gold carving of a lion.

"Aslan." I whispered.

"Look, Susan's bow and arrows." Lucy pointed out.

I turned and saw Caspian holding a box. He brought it over to Lucy and she opened it. It was her cordial and her dagger.

"My healing cordial, and my dagger." Lucy reached for them but stopped, "May I?"

"Of course. They are yours." Caspian replied.

"Peter's sword." Edmund said, walking over to Peter's valuable item.

"Yes, I looked after it as promised." Caspian responded, grabbing it, "Here, hold it if you wish."

"No, no, it's yours." Edmund replied, "Peter gave it to you."

Caspian walked over to a cabinet, "I did save this for you, though."

I let out a small laugh as Caspian tossed Edmund his torch that he left here in Narnia the last time we were here.

"Thanks."

Caspian had something behind his back as he faced me, "Trust me, I didn't forget about you."

"I would hope not." I smiled.

He held out the two things I got from Father Christmas years ago. My sword, and my Alice in Wonderland book. I went up on my toes and kissed him as I took my sword from his hand and I stepped back,

"Keep the book. I've nearly got it memorized."


End file.
